Dealing with a Mary Sue
by YouthSapphire1807
Summary: A guide to how not to make a Mary Sue and improving your fan characters. I will educate you on how by using my OCs Delia 'Yulanda' Rose and Julia-desu's whatever last name was.


**A/N: Hey guys, it's been at least a couple of months since I posted a new story on this account. I'm sorry, if I haven't posted any new stories or updated the old ones. You see, writing isn't an easy thing to do. It's takes a lot of practice to get it right, not to mention that it always hard to make good plots. Think of making an essay, only the outline is much longer. I suggest doing that, so what has that to do with anything with this story? Well, here's one of the ways on how not to make a good fan fic. One of them is fan characters. When writing new characters into a fanfic that belongs in a certain fandom do research, otherwise that character will feel out of place in that said universe.**

 **I can make a list on what not to do when making a fan character for your fanfic, but this fanfic will teach you in the most hilarious ways possible.**

 **Note this will be a somewhat X-Over AU since most fics involving Mary Sues don't follow the canon storyline of a certain fandom.**

 **Warning: May contain some bashing of certain characters like Anzu Mazaki.**

 **- Chapter 1: Introductions -**

 **"What is a Mary Sue? That is an excellent question! . . . Mary Sue is often associated with the moldy beast that is fanfiction. The term Mary Sue, doesn't have a clear cut definition but it is used to describe an idealized character in fan fiction that have no real flaws that usually is supposed to be the author inserting herself into the story. And I say herself, because most Mary Sues are women." - XexustheSilver from YouTube**

 **1\. The character represents the author, so much so that it looks like that the author inserted herself into that story.**

"Hi everyone!" said a girl that looks about thirteen or fourteen years old.

"Class this is your new student." The teacher of Domino High said. "Why don't you sit between Yugi and Delia?" "Okay!" The new, female student sat in the empty desk that was between the multi-colored boy and the twin-pigtailed girl.

 **2\. The character is sort of like a love magnet to the boys even the canon boys aren't safe from her.**

All the boys were immediately attracted to the new female student even Jounouchi and Honda.

"Whoa, she's cute!"

"Can't wait to date her!"

"Oh man, even Jou and Honda are enamored by her." Delia said in disbelief. "That doesn't look normal to me, what about you Yugi? Yugi?" She realized that Yugi was also blushing at the girl's appearance. "Oh man, don't tell me you're attracted to her too!"

Anzu was fuming in jealously, so much so that she smacked Yugi's face. Delia was sort of in shock that Yugi's childhood friend did that action. "Anzu, wasn't that a bit harsh?" Delia asked.

 **3\. The character has no real personality flaws that negatively impact her in the story. For example, if she's shy why does she like all the attention she's getting, shouldn't she be a bit uncomfortable?**

"Oh, so your from America?" asked one of the boys.

"Yup!" The girl said, "I had to move here due to family."

"Do you want to go on a date?" another male student.

"Oh please, don't I already have a boy friend!" the new female student said with a shy, embarrassed look, "But I'll be glad to hang out with you."

Delia blinked at that statement, 'wait does that mean she'll date this male student but that's cheating!' Even Anzu knows about this. "Whore..." Anzu fumed and turned away already sick of this girl's prescene. 'Odd, usually Anzu would care less about a new student even a female one. I wonder if has something to do with that female student?' Delia observed after watching her friends unusually habits.

 **4\. The character is good at everything, and I mean everything even in things that are not supposed to be normal in a fandom. In other words skills or abilities that play no factor in the story.**

"Well, I'm usually good at dueling, cooking, concocting spells, flying and an excellent reader." The female student said.

"Wait what?" Delia said confused, "I understand dueling, cooking and reading but concocting spells and flying? Is she a wizard angel or something?" "Maybe she's bluffing..." Anzu said. 'Looks like Anzu is cooling down from her anger fit,' Delia noted as the brunette girl takes her seat.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Delia said as she gets up from her seat and goes to the desk where all the boys have been crowding around.

 **5\. The character is described in mind numbingly great detail.**

As Delia went to check on the student. She notices that this new student was not wearing the female student uniform like other girls should. She had shiny, ebony black hair with some golden yellow highlights, flawless fair skin and sparkly blue eyes that shined like sapphires. She was wearing a grey hoodie jacket, a white sleeveless shirt that was way too low even for the standard dress code, a very short jean skirt, long black knee socks and high heels.

(A/N: I'm sorry, I had to refrain myself from adding too much detail that almost overloaded my brain... Back to the story.)

"Huh? That's not right," Delia muttered, "Why hasn't she been called to the principal's office in violation of dress code?"

 **6\. The character will give you a massive throbbing headache in terms to how perfect she is, did I mention she also has a really long-ass name to go with it.**

"Um, excuse me miss?" Delia asked, "What is your name." "Oh my name?" The female student, "It's Julia Aimi Chika Chou Chiyoko Emiko!" Delia's brain couldn't fully comprehend her name. What kind of girl has a name that long? Delia knows that her full name was Yulanda 'Delia' Rose, but this girl's name was much longer than hers.

"You can just call me Julia-desu!" Julia reminded.

Ring! Ring! "Okay class, back to your seats!" The teacher said, "Class is about to start!"

Delia returns to her seat, her brain slightly throbbing from learning the new student's name.

"Delia-chan are you alright?" Anzu asked as a worried mother. "Yeah, argh that new student's name is really long and hard to remember." Delia replied, "What's worst is that she wants everyone to call her Julia-desu. I know desu is suppose to mean cute in Japanese, but man she does not look cute at all. Have you seen how she dress?" "Yeah I have," Anzu said, "that makes her more of a whore, I know Mai-san dresses similar to her but even she has some common decency to cover herself up."

Delia giggles at that statement and pays attention to the rest of the class.

 **A/N: And that's the end of Part 1 of this story. Remember folks, don't write Mary Sues otherwise you'll plague the website with thousands of boring, uninteresting stories. Thank you!**

 **As I was saying in order to make good story you must do research for the fandom you are writing about, what flaws you should give your fan characters and most important take criticism from other viewers. If you do that, you'll improve greatly from your stories.**


End file.
